Deleite de un dios
by albablue7
Summary: [...]– Mi problema es que yo te amo a ti y tú lo amas a él... — la veracidad de sus palabras terminaron de formar un nudo en mi garganta. ¿Qué haríais con tal de proteger a la persona que más amáis en este mundo? Cualquier cosa, ¿no? No, no podía ser cierto lo que había dicho, los dioses no se enamoraban...¿o sí? OC(Hades)xLevi/LevixEren
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

 **Levi**

 _El sueño empezaba conmigo perdido en alguna clase de oscuro bosque. El frío calaba en mis huesos y la fresca brisa nocturna iba acompañada de los silbidos del viento. Cerré los ojos, como una repentina ráfaga de viento me revolvió el pelo, esta fue seguida por el batir de unas alas._

 _— Si me necesitas solo dilo…_

 _¿Qué…?_

 _Esa cruda y gran voz me estremeció, casi sonaba como el rugido de un león o el de un tigre, no… no parecía humano.  
_

Desperté sobresaltado en el interior de ese mugriento calabozo, era la primera que tenía esa clase de sueño. Esa masculina voz aun se zumbaba en mis oídos, mandando diversos escalofríos a lo largo de mi anatomía.

***

La noche había pasado y sentimientos como impotencia, rabia u temor… — sí, Levi Ackerman temía algo, ese algo era pederlo a él, a Eren, a la perdona que más he amado en este mundo. — me abarcaban por completo de solo saber que hoy moriríamos tanto él como yo y era aun peor saber que tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto era… angustiante.

Los titanes no eran nada. No eran nada comparado a esto.

Todos nuestros compañeros habían caído. Resulta que los titanes solo eran algo con lo que teníamos que haber convivido en silencio, no teníamos que haber ido tras la verdad, habíamos perdido ya tantas veces la fe que nos habíamos olvidado de ellos; los dioses y, ahora, la humanidad, lo estaba lamentando como nunca…

— De rodillas humano. — gruñó el que sería mi verdugo tirando con fuerza de la cadena que estaba atada a los grilletes en mis muñecas. Y yo simplemente hice lo que me pidió, sería peor resistirme, demasiado tenia con que obligarían a Eren a ver como me degollaban.

— ¡No, por favor! ¡Soltadle!

La voz de Eren hizo que apretara la mandíbula, mocoso estúpido. Estábamos rodeados por todos los dioses del olimpo, dos simples mortales…

Me limite a mirar hacia el inmaculado mármol a la espera de la fría hoja de la guadaña que portaba el verdugo.

Ese mocoso, al parecer, no tenia ni idea del coraje que hacia temblar mi cuerpo de pura cólera ante el echo de no poder hacer nada al respecto por protegerlo.

— N-No lo mateis, por favor… — rogó con un nudo en la garganta.

Atisbé de reojo como el verdugo levanto la guadaña dispuesto a cumplir con su labor. Dejé que mis párpados cayeran una vez más, pero sin perder la compostura y tragué con pesadez.

 _Ayúdale, por favor_.

Escuche cómo la guadaña cortaba el aire a su paso, y cuando por fin esperaba el fugaz dolor no llegó — abrí los ojos asombrado —, escuche como todos en la sala dejaron escapar jadeos de sorpresa y temor.

Las diosas se tapaban la boca delicadamente con la mano mientras que los ojos de los dioses reflejaban desasosiego.

Gire cautelosamente la mirada hacia mi derecha y la imagen que me encontré a mí también me robo el aliento. Un hombre alto, muy alto, rondaría el metro noventa, con el pelo negro, de piel tostada, de escultural figura se hallaba a mi lado y mirada de zafiro. Al parecer había detenido la trayectoria de la guadaña tan solo con su presencia… Un momento, ¿eso era posible o si quiera coherente?

— No… — advertí como Zeus, el dios de dioses, temblaba iracundo. — ¡IMPOSIBLE! — bramó levantándose vertiginosamente y de un pestañeo a otro solo pude ver como algo tan deslumbrante que cegaba venia a mi dirección, un rayo. Yo con los ojos como platos solo me quede en la espera de que me alcanzara en ese mili segundo, mas no lo hizo, cuando quise darme cuenta el brazo de ese extraño estaba en mi campo de visión y detenía con la mano desnuda el rayo que me había enviado el mismísimo Zeus. Sangraba, las gotas carmesíes de su sangre caían hasta estrellarse contra el inmaculado suelo de mármol blanco. Cerró su mano con fuerza sobre la radiante energía destruyéndola, a la vez que le dedicaba una mordaz mirada al dueño de la ofensiva.

— ¿Acaso esa es forma de actuar ante tu hermano mayor, Zeus?

¿Hermano mayor? Observe como el susodicho ante las palabras de peli negro rechinó los dientes.

— Hades… ¡no deberías estar aquí!

La sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro del moreno nos heló la sangre a todos los presentes.

— Tienes razón, ¿quizás debería de estar sellado hasta dentro de otros mil años? — se burló. — No. Todavía no se ha creado sello o prisión que pueda retenerme, después de todo soy el primogénito, ¿no?

Sea quien fuere ese hombre no me gustaba nada, empezando por la malicia que parecía enmascarar y terminando por su determinación nata.

—…

Zeus no supo que contestarle.

— Lo suponía. — dijo. Se volvió para encarar a los guardias —: Soltad a los humanos, se vienen conmigo.

No terminaban de desatarme cuando Eren se tiró encima, abrazándome con tanta necesidad que me resulto imposible hacerme el duro. Acaricié delicadamente su espalda sintiendo como mojaba mi camisa con sus lágrimas, terminando estrujándolo entre mis brazos.

Amaba a ese mocoso.

Una vez fuera del templo de Zeus estuve tranquilizando a Eren, no soportaba verlo llorar, a lo que el no dejó de repetirme Lo siento, capitán entre sollozos. Suspiré. Al fin y al cabo era un crío…

Una vez que conseguí que se calmara me encargué de enfrentar a nuestro supuesto héroe .

— Oi — Lo detuve agarrándolo del antebrazo. Olvidemos el hecho de que el tío era jodidamente alto —, te agradecemos que nos ayudaras pero no pienso en volver a poner en peligro a Eren por más como tú.

Lo dicho, no pude evitar el tono seco y receloso, ese dios tenia algo que, a pesar de que no lo mostrara, no era para nada bueno.

— Por supuesto, descuida. Lo último que querría es causaros problemas.

No…¿en serio? — bufe — Increíble, ni él se creía sus palabras.

— No, por favor, acompáñenos, de verdad que no nos importa. — infirió Eren a lo que "Hades" le dedico una arrebatadora sonrisa, provocando que MI mocoso se sonrojara hasta la orejas debido a esa perfecta y brillante sonrisa.

— Eren. — advertí.

El moreno — pasando olímpicamente de mí — fue hasta Eren.

— Muchas gracias, pequeño. Pero no me gustaría incomodar a tu pareja. — se excusó inocentemente haciendo sonrojar aun más a Eren.

Un tic se hizo presente en mi labio superior al escucharlo. ¿Iba de inocente?, ¿de buen samaritano?

— E-El capitán y yo…n-no somos pareja. — murmuró trabándose con nerviosismo.

— No te preocupes chico, tengo asuntos que resolver así que me temo que, aunque me gustaría, no puedo acompañarles. — indico revolviendo el pelo a mi castaño a la vez que le dedicaba una afable sonrisa.

De verdad que me estaba hirviendo la sangre.

— Al menos por esta noche. — insistió, ese mocoso era idiota o es que no le estaba viendo las orejas al lobo.

— Eren, Hades es un dios muy ocupado. — sostuve acercándome hasta ellos para pegar a Eren contra mi para que no lo volviera a tocar.

Miré en esa mirada zafiro captando en seguida una chispa de algo que me puso en alerta.

— Tranquilo, capitán. — esa pizca de sorna en su voz no me ayudo mucho a tranquilizarme que digamos. — Por una noche no creo que pase nada — ¿me estaba retando? — ¿no Eren? — finalizo mirando al nombrado.

— Claro. — concedió este con una sonrisa.

— Genial… — murmuré apartando con cierta molestia a Eren disponiéndome a ir a por un poco de leña para prender algo de fuego, a ver si así conseguía calmarme…aunque fuera un poco.

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos y a todas! Primero que nada quiero daros las gracias por darle una oportunidad y leerla, eso ya es un mérito, ¿no? Jajaja. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que, si es así, ya sabeis, comentad please, que me encantaria saber que opinais y que os ha parecida esta loquilla idea, y creo que ya... muchisimas gracias por la atención y besito!3**

 **PD: Por cierto soy nueva en esta página y por eso la nota de la autora me ha salido así un poco rara, es que estoy un poco nerviosa, lo lamento XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Mi mirada estaba fija en las brasas ya gastadas de leña, hace más de una hora que Eren se había quedado dormido y solo quedábamos en pie el de ojos zafiro y yo. Sentía el peso de su mirada sobre mí, mas yo me negaba a apartar la mirada de las brillantes brasas.

— ¿Qué tramas? — le pregunté directamente.

— ¿Debería tramar algo, capitán?

Observé de soslayo como Eren comenzaba a tiritar.

— Iré a por más leña. — señalé haciendo caso omiso de él.

No terminaba de sostenerme en pie cuando escuche un chasquear de dedos, y seguidos de estos una fuerte llama comenzó a ondear orgullosa sobre los restos de madera. Y por primera vez en la noche lo miré, encontrándome de lleno con el verdadero dios reflejado en sus azules orbes que, en estos momentos, solo manifestaban frialdad y sadismo.

— No es de buena educación irse cuando estas manteniendo una conversación con una persona, señor Ackerman.

El adusto tono de su voz me erizo la piel. Era como si el hombre que había estado aquí cuando Eren aun estaba consciente no existiera.

Tragué saliva al sentir la boca más seca que nunca.

— Siéntate. — señaló sin apartar su mirada de la mía y yo me vi incapaz de desobedecerle.

Volví a mi sitio e intente deducir que era lo que me estaba pasando.

— Buen chico. — me halagó como si me tratase de un perro.

— ¿Qué coño pasa contigo? — gruñí intentando intimidarlo pero con cuidado de no despertar a Eren. Pero él en vez de mostrarse aunque fuera un poco turbado o nervioso lo único que hizo fue dejar que una malintencionada sonrisa tirara de sus labios.

— ¿Encima que te halago por tu buen comportamiento tienes la osadía de hablarme así? — me provoco con ese tono disfrazado de inocencia.

No pude más.

Me levanté de golpe y en un rápido movimiento quede frente a él y le lancé un puñetazo, no le di. Me quedé estático.

— ¿Cómo…?

No llegué a acabar la pregunta. A una velocidad arrolladora me retorció el brazo con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra me tapo la boca para que no gritara. Mis pupilas se estrecharon entre el dolor y la sorpresa.

— Deberías tener más cuidado, si sigues actuando sin pensar podrías hacerte _mucho_ daño. — musitó con saña para seguidamente dejarme caer de rodillas al suelo.

— ¿Levi?

Me incorporé a prisa al escuchar la soñolienta voz de Eren.

— Buenos días, Eren.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia él dueño de esa apacible voz. Hades había vuelto a adquirir ese semblante amable y le dedicaba otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas a mi castaño. El sádico dios que había estado aquí hace tan solo unos segundos había vuelto a desaparecer. Tragué duro cuando me miró de soslayó dejándome atisbar la pizca malévola que ahora apenas era evidente en su mirada.

— Levi, ¿estas bien?

El tono preocupado del mocoso me arranco del moreno.

— Sí… — carraspeé recuperando la compostura. — Recoge tus cosas Eren, partimos ya.

— E-Esta bien.

— Bueno, mortales, ya es hora de que me retire. — anunció risueño. — Os deseo mucha suerte en vuestro camino espero que los astros sean favorables con vosotros, pero eso si, recordad que los caminos están repletos de bandidos y demás criaturas que no me apetecen nombrar así que os sugiero que siempre que caiga la noche llevéis una antorcha con vosotros, el fuego asusta a las criaturas nocturnas.

— ¿E-Eh?

Puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar el tono asustado de Eren.

— Estupideces… — murmuré. Solo quería asustarnos.

Se volteó dispuesta a irse, mas antes de que lo hiciera por completo atisbe la suave e inexpresable sonrisa que adornó su rostro.

— Suerte.

Y con esa última palabra desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado presente, dejándome un tanto descolocado.

N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y, por favor, si queréis que continue comentad y decidme que os gusta o lo qué sea, es que sino me decís lo que os parece, ¿cómo se si debo o no seguir con la historia?. Bueno, muchas gracias por la atención y por leer, ¡besitos y cuidaros mucho!(;


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Solo tuvimos que cabalgar un par de horas para encontrar el pueblo. Me encontraba apoyado despreocupadamente contra el alféizar de la ventana fumándome un cigarrillo cuando Eren entro a la habitación después de haber ido a comprar algo de ropa para los dos. Cerró la puerta lentamente y con la mirada gacha se sentó en la cama dándome la espalda.

Sabia lo que ahora mismo cruzaba por su cabeza, ese; "¿Qué vamos hacer, capitán?" que no parecía querer abandonar su mente, y yo no podía culparlo estaba tan perdido como él. Lo habíamos perdido todo.

— La señora de la tienda es bastante agradable, inclusive me ha dado la bienvenida al pueblo…—

— Eren… — lo corté. Él me miraba un tanto contrariado debido a mi repentina interrupción. Cerré los ojos y resoplé antes de continuar. — No tienes porqué quedarte aquí conmigo, puedes irte, hacer tu vida, ser libre.

Sus ojos se agradaron. Me dolía a mí más que a él lo que acababa de decir, pero era por su bien. Los dioses iban tras de mí, era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, me odiaban y no hace falta decir que ni él ni yo tenemos nada que hacer contra los dioses, ya que esos son eso… dioses. No quería arrastrarlo conmigo, lo quiero demasiado para permitirlo, además, apenas tiene dieciséis años, soy diez años mayor que él no lo obligaría a quererme… Él… Él se merece algo mejor, quizás una bella chica de su edad o menor con la que se case y sean felices formando una familia.

— Pero Levi yo no quiero estar con nadie más… — alcé la mirada hacía la suya, se veía tan triste. — Mi sitió esta con usted capitán, eres lo único que me queda… no me prive de eso, por favor, no me deje solo usted también.

Tragué sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en mi pecho al notar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta al decir lo último.

— No quiero dejarte, mocoso. Solo quiero que seas feliz y sigas con tu vida, conmigo no estarás a salvo.

— Pues si es como usted dice, y quiere que sea feliz, no pida que me aleje de usted.

— Joder. — murmuré y me levante para ir hasta él y atraerlo a mis brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza. Él me devolvió el abrazo tímidamente.

Me maravillaba su inocencia.

Cuando la noche se hizo presente un halo enigmático pareció rodear al pueblo entero, de un momento a otro todos los habitantes parecían haberse atrincherado en sus pueblo, pero… ¿por qué?

Un repentino y salvaje aullido me hizo virar la mirada hacía la entrada del pueblo, lobos. Pero si solo eran lobos, ¿a qué venía tanta alarma? Quizás solo se trate de un pueblo que aun cree en antiguas leyendas.

— ¿Ocurre algo, capitán?

Cerré la ventana y me volví hacía él negando levemente.

— No, pero quédate aquí. — cogí mi chaqueta mientras abría la puerta de la habitación. — No tardare mucho, no salgas, solamente vaya corroborar algo.

Una vez vi que asentía salí de la habitación.

Salí de la posada, busqué con la mirada a esos lobos y al no verlos seguí caminando. No llevaba ni un cuarto de hora caminando cuando, de golpe, la temperatura pareció bajar diez grados. Y no se si fue por eso o por otra cosa pero me detuve de golpe, se me erizó el pelo de la nuca al sentir un fuerte resoplido contra esta. Me giré muy lentamente y solamente lo suficiente como para ver de soslayo lo que tenía detrás. Era un lobo, sí, ¿pero desde cuando un lobo es casi tan alto como yo? Aulló y su aullido fue respondido por los demás, me faltó tiempo para salir a toda velocidad ¿el inconveniente? Que no podía ir hacía otra dirección que no fuera el bosque y esa cosa me estaba pisando los talones no le quedaba ni medio metro para cogerme. Giré bruscamente hacía la derecha lo que yo no sabía es que había una cuesta, por la cual caí dándome de bruces a la fría tierra. Miré por encima del hombro y verlo ahí arriba junto a dos lobos más fue lo que necesite para levantarme a prisa y seguir corriendo hacía lo profundo del jodido bosque, que, por cierto, no se veía una mierda, esta noche era luna nueva.

¿Quién me habría llamado a mí para que metiera las narices dónde no me llamaban?

Los pulmones comenzaban a arderme, sentía los latidos de mi corazón en la garganta pero no me detuve. Un repentino y sordo grito se escapo de mis labios al sentir un desgarrador y punzante dolor en mi pantorrilla derecha haciéndome caer al suelo. Miré hacía el núcleo del dolor y me encontré con que había pisado un cepo.

— ¡Mierda!

Intenté abrirla con manos trémulas debido a la adrenalina y al dolor pero no pude. Subí la vista hacia el frente y me encontré con que todos los lobos los lobos ya me tenían rodeado.

No, no, no, no, ¡NO! No puedo morir así, no pude desarbolo al maldito mocoso, ¡a mi maldito mocoso! Saqué la daga que colgaba de mi cinturón y me dispuse a mirar al que parecía ser el lobo alfa, el más grande.

— ¡Vamos! — bramé desafiándolo.

El lobo empezó a gruñirme y a enseñarme lo dientes pero no dio un paso — fruncí el entrecejo —, me fije mejor en su postura y tenía las orejas gachas y la cola entre las piernas pero no dejaba de enseñar los dientes, amenazado. Antes de que llevara mi mirada hacía donde la dirigía el gigantesco lobo unas grandes botas militares negras se situaron a unos pasos por delante de mí. Confundido seguí subiendo por el pantalón vaquero negro y estrecho que llevaba el sujeto, su esbelta figura ya se me iba antojando familiar… La camisa negra y finalmente su azabache cabello, ese perfecto e impasible rostro y esos crueles ojos azules.

— ¿Qué te había dicho de llevar una antorcha cuando cayera la noche, _capitán_?

El deje sardónico en su pregunta y la estúpida sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro me hizo chascar la lengua ligeramente irritado. Noté como ante mi reacción su sonrisa se extendió, al verla, los canes, se fueron por dónde habían venido, despavoridos.

 **N/A: Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo espero que os haya gustado y por favor comentad si queréis que siga, que leeros me anima un montón y me ayuda a continuar. Bueno, espero que me digáis que opináis sobre este nuevo capítulo, ¡besitos!(;**

 **Respuesta**

LadyAniMangaXD: Lo haré, después de todo aquí te he dejado la continuación, ¡muchísimas gracias por el apoyo!(:


End file.
